


Smooth

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Smooth

The Winchesters were in Montana for a few days looking for a djinn, which meant that unless they needed you to do some research you could actually go outside and enjoy the sun.

You already had your lounge chair and towels on the hill behind the bunker.

Sliding into your bathing suit, you realized you needed to shave your legs. Having been on the road with a five minute shower time limit you hadn’t done it in a couple days and you knew you couldn’t put it off anymore.

With a sigh you went in the bathroom to get it done.

“Y/N? Are you in here? The doors open so I’m going to come in,” Cas said, walking into your bedroom.

You looked through the open doorway from your spot on the edge of the tub. “I’m in here, what’s up Cas?” you asked, grabbing your robe and sliding it on.

“I can’t find the…..what are you doing?” His brow was raised as he studied you.

“I just finished shaving my legs,” you said.

“Shaving your legs?”

“Women shave their legs, it makes them smooth to the touch and it looks better,” you explained. “Most women do it.”

Cas was staring at your legs and you shifted, feeling flushed as the angel’s intense gaze made your heart flutter.

“Smoother?” he finally said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the tub beside you.

You ran your own hand down your leg. “Much smoother.”

“May I?” he asked, gesturing with his hand.

You swallowed thickly. “Sure Cas.”

You had to bite your lip to keep from moaning when his big hand landed on your leg just above your knee and stroked down over your calf.

“Do women prefer men who shave their legs also?” he inquired, his hand running back up your thigh.

“No,” you replied, your eyes closing as you shifted your leg so he had more room to run his hand under your robe.

“Should I stop now?” Cas asked, and you opened your eyes to see him shifting his legs to hide his very visible erection.

“What do you want to do Cas?”  
He looked up to meet your gaze. “I want to see if they feel as smooth against my lips as they do my hand,” he replied honestly.

“I think we can arrange that,” you breathed, getting up and taking his hand.

 


End file.
